Eau du Résistance
by Nebulaetic
Summary: "As if resonating with the resolve of the newly crowned King of the Seas, thunder rumbled amongst the thick black clouds in the distance, the wind blew harder and the sea became wild. A storm was coming, and there was no stopping it now."
1. LOG 1

_Ahoy there!_

 _First and foremost, I'd like to thank you for coming here and giving this story a chance. I know mostly no one cares for pairings in One Piece, and although I have a hard time doing it as well, Luffy x Nami kinda earned a special place in my heart...? I just like their dynamics, who knows, but it made me come up with this story, since it's been quite a long time I've been wanting to write something One Piece related. So hey, welcome to the madness!_

 _Secondly, this is kind of me packing up all the ideas and theories I have thought and have seen about the ending of One Piece. Of course hardly anything will be accurate, since we ain't got idea what Oda has planned for us lol but I just can't help being fascinated by the One Piece World, so this has been a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy as well! Althought it just may get a little crazy, whoopsy?_

 _Thirdly, english is NOT my birth language. Seriously guys, I'll be trying my absolute best to revise this correctly and deliver something decent for you, but forgive me for slips! I'm self taught so my grammar can be quite wobbly, yikey._

 _Well, I think that's all for now. I'll let you get to your reading, enjoy~_

* * *

 _ **Eau du Résistance - Log O1**_

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

The tension weighed in the room while the World Government rulers stared at one another in silence. They had no idea of what to do next, or worse, what would be the enemy's next step. They only knew that something big was coming, now what or when... It was impossible to foresee. This brought panic to the World Nobles, who refused to leave their homes in the holy land of Mariejois and kept pressuring the WG and the Marines to take action before something big broke out, but how could they fight something they didn't even know how to fight?

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki stared at the rulers with a blank expression. The five men had summoned him to a last minute meeting, and yet there they stood, in pure silence in that somber atmosphere. If anything, he was annoyed. He had more to do than to stay in that room waiting those old men to start a discussion.

"If you called me here to silently stare at each other, I request to be dismissed." Akainu spoke in a cold manner, receiving the hard looks of the rulers "I thought you were aware that the world has been turned upside down."

"Silence, you insolent," One of the rulers, the bald one with a long mustache, snarled at the Admiral "It was due your lack of competence on aprehending that boy years ago that brought us to the situation we find ourselves in."

Akainu maintained his cold glare, "We caused Strawhat every damage possible, from physical to psychological, and chased him down until the last minute. If he survived through all of that and more, then it is not our fault. You can blame your gods for allowing such scum to be born with so much luck."

"That matters little now, what is in the past is in the past" The ruler that carried a katana countered, "The problem is that Strawhat Luffy survived and did the unthinkable, and given Nico Robin is part of that damned crew, there is no doubt that he is now aware of the truth of what happened eight centuries ago."

"This is bad, very bad. That boy is the son of the man whose objective is to overthrow the World Government, there is no doubt he will share the information with his father." The ruler with a long, pointy beard pointed out with a scowl "There is no saying what he will do now."

"It's been two weeks since Monkey D. Luffy reached laftel, and since then he went completely silent," the owner of the katana spoke once again, "We must prepare for the worse, that boy is completely unpredictable, mainly with that damn ability of his of easily gathering allies."

Akainu watched the exchange in silence, his blank expression now forming into a scowl as the world rulers seemed to ignore his presence "Strawhat is nothing more than a pirate. He can be brought down, just like any other, so what are you afraid of?"

The blonde ruler snickered humorlessly, "Unsure if you are slow or just stupid, Sakazuki. It is clear that this boy is _not_ like any common pirate who roamed this seas," he glared at Akainu, who frowned, "Those who carry D. in their names are known to cause big changes in the world, but Monkey D. Luffy happens to be even more troublesome."

"Why?"

"That is out of your jurisdiction," The katana holder snapped, "If you are so keen to leave, then go at once. We have no use to you or your incompetence."

Akainu growled, but he knew better than to disrespect the heads of the World Government. He soon stomped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a loud _bang,_ but the Gorosei paid no mind to the Fleet Admiral's harsh exit. Instead, they continued engrossed in their conversation.

"What should we do? We _must_ eliminate Strawhat and his peers before they uncover the true story for the whole world to see."

"Being the new Pirate King, he is untouchable." The one with a full beard argued, "Not only due his abilities but also the protection he has from all his allies. It will be impossible to aprehend him, even more when he can see through our actions with that damned overly developed Haki of his."

There was a scoff coming from the blonde one, "Don't give him so much credit. That boy is still moved by his primal instincts and quite unable to command with intelligence. He is not undefeatable, we only need to find the perfect weakness to exploit."

"He was originated from the East Blue, the weakest of all seas, so I'm sure we can use this to our advantage," The pointy beard one stated coldly, "A member from his family or a friend, any of these can be used to bring him down to his knees."

"Don't be ridiculous, this will only feed the fire," The katana owner growled, "After all the lenghts this man went to save friends and family, do you really consider using this as a trumph card? If we touch any of his loved ones, his ire will double. We will be doomed."

"But is exactly this ire we can exploit, when a man is the most driven by his emotions that he is the most vulnerable, after all."

"This would be extremely effective with anyone else, but when it's about Monkey D. Luffy, this might become double edged sword." Long mustache said somberly, "We also must remember our main problem are the people surrounding him, like his father or Nico Robin. As far as I'm concerned, that simpleton cares for nothing but his own freedom. Perhaps we should focus on the other ones instead of him, we might poke a beast that is not intending to attack and unnecessarily get the fangs."

"What other option do we have? Dragon is a mysterious man that never allowed any weakness to be uncovered, and Nico Robin herself has nothing we can use against her. Ohara was wiped out from the map and her surrogate family are the Strawhats, and I can guarantee you, that woman is heavily guarded. We cannot touch her either".

"Unfortunately, but we must find a way. Incite Monkey D. Luffy's wrath might mean the destruction of the world as we know." The katana owner said.

"So you are saying we should just remain silent and allow this brat to scare us into a corner?!" Pointy beard snapped, "You said it yourself, he is completely unpredictable. He might not be planning anything, but also might be attacking Mariejois with his father at first light!"

A vein popped on the samurai's forehead as he countered, "And what if he is not? Do you have any idea of the consequences?! It is clear that this boy is the chosen one to act in name of the whole Clan of D, and even so you plan to ignite his fury?!" He snapped, causing all the presents to flinch at the mention of the infamous clan, "Remember that he holds a deep grudge against us for the death of his brother. It is clear that he has no interest on facing off with us due to any revolutionary reason, so it is best if we keep it that way! Our hands are full enough with Dragon alone, we don't need his hazardous of a son to join the battle as well!"

Pointy beard opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, the giant door of the room was harshly opened. Akainu had returned, and he had a look of pure fury and disgust in his face.

"What is the meaning of this, Sakazuki?!" One of the leaders barked.

"Blackbeard has returned, and he brought a 'peace offering' in exchange of a temporary alliance." He announced somberly, causing all the rulers to become wide eyed.

"An alliance?! That foul insect, what makes him think that we will want anything he has to offer after that revolting betrayal?!" The blonde one growled.

"His offering," Akainu's jaw tensed, what didn't pass by unnoticed by the rulers, "He wants to pay back Strawhat for 'stealing' his position as Pirate King, and for that, he kidnapped one of his."

"One of the Strawhats? Was it Nico Robin?" The katana owner asked with hopeful eyes. If that was the case, then at least one of their problems would be solved. The idea however died when Akainu shook his head. The ruler scowled in displeasure, "Which one, then?"

"The other woman, Cat Burglar Nami."

Pointed beard scoffed at that, "Blackbeard truly is daft. If he wanted to negotiate, he should have taken Nico Robin instead. What this girl even has to offer?"

Akainu stared grimly at the rulers, who eyed him suspiciously as the Fleet Admiral seemed unable to former the words to inform the true reason behind Cat Burglar's kidnapping. The blonde one seemed unnerved to see Akainu's state. That man only seemed that distraught when something really bad was happening, or when he was completely furious. In this case, it seemed to be for both reasons. "Spit it out, Sakazuki. Why did Blackbeard bring us the girl?"

The Fleet Admiral seemed to clench his teeth before speaking, "She's with child, and it's Strawhat's." He spat out almost as if he had venom in his mouth, causing the rulers to once again become wide eyed in shock.

"The girl is carrying Monkey D. Luffy's child?!" Pointy beard exclaimed as if Akainu had offended him, "What an atrocity! This is disastrous!"

"Kill her and the child immediately! Such a devil's offspring should not be allowed to live!" The fully bearded one barked, seeming completely disgusted to hear the news. "This is our chance to cut the evil from its root like we couldn't do with Portgas D. Rouge!"

Akainu nodded and turned to leave, but before he could step out of the meeting room, the katana owner spoke up, "Wait Sakazuki, let us not be hasty. We can use this to our advantage."

The Fleet Admiral turned around and looked at the ruler as if he had gone mad, "What?"

"If this is true, then it means that Monkey D. Luffy has to do as we want, unless he wants his lover and child to be executed," the man grinned, "We should seize this opportunity and bring him down before his reign can even begin."

Akainu seemed enraged, "This is a stupid plan! If we don't execute this wench and the demon inside her womb immediately, we will be giving Dragon's son a chance of victory!" The Fleet Admiral countered, receiving pointed glares from the rulers, "After I killed his brother, Strawhat became too broken to fight back. We might attain the same reaction if we kill Cat Burglar!"

"Or he won't and will be too relentless to be stopped." Long mustache pointed out harshly, silencing Akainu instantly, "As long as we have the woman, we have leverage. If we lose that leverage, Monkey D. Luffy will have no reason to hold back from attacking us now. This might actually be helpful since it will be a way to keep that demon leashed while we formulate a plan, so control yourself, Sakazuki. The woman must be kept locked away in reasonable circumstances so her pregnancy won't be interrupted."

That had the magma man seething, "Why?!"

"There's nothing that renders a man more powerless than his own family. This child is the key to get Monkey D. Luffy to cooperate, _so you must not touch it_ , are we clear?"

Akainu growled under his breath. The ruler raised a brow and insisted, "I said, _are we clear_ , Fleet Admiral?"

"Yes, sir." Akainu agreed venomously, glaring daggers into the man who seemed to not care for the deadly glare he was receiving.

"Now go accommodate our 'guest' and hear what Blackbeard has to say. We have a plan to formulate."

Seeming even angrier than the first time, Akainu left and closed the door hard behind him, what caused the building's structure to tremble slightly. A few rulers gave disapproving looks in the direction of the closed door, but the long mustache one didn't seem bothered.

"Very well, what should be our first step?" Pointy mustache asked after a few moments of silence, to which the katana holder promptly asked.

"Let the world know that we have aprehended the Pirate King's woman," he stated coldly, "And state our demands for him to turn himself over, least he want her and the child to be executed like Fire Fist was."

Pointed mustache raised a brow, "Mentioning his late brother while threatening his woman... I thought you didn't want to bring Strawhat's wrath upon us?"

"It's too late for that," the man closed his eyes and released a loud sigh, "Let us prepare ourselves. This foe is not like any other."

All the presents nodded. There was no turning back now. They ended up poking the beast in one way or another, even if not directly.

They just hoped they had the strength to face the fangs.

* * *

 _That's it for today, let me know what you think! If I should continue or not, I'm anxious for your opinions~_

 _And once again, sorry for mistakes!_

 **#** NebulaeOut


	2. LOG 2

**_Eau du Résistance - Log 2_**

 **THE FORLORN KING**

* * *

 ** _One week later_**

By the coast of a remote island, a large ship had just made port. From in it came Sabo, wearing his trade mark black coat and top hat while accompanied of Koala and Dragon. Each one of them bore seriousness in their faces, but Sabo seemed the most troubled of them all.

Robin stood by the plank with a small smile in her lips. She had bags under her eyes that signaled absence of sleep and seemed outright exhausted, but still welcomed the tight hug Koala gave her once she was in range. "Hello Koala, it's a pleasure to see you all again."

"Robin-san! I missed you!" She young girl cheered, losing her serious demeneor momentarily. Robin chuckled lightly and kissed the top of the girl's head, directing her look to Dragon and Sabo, who watched the reunion in silence.

"Sabo-san, Dragon-san," she greeted, to which they nodded in acknowledgment, "I hope your trip wasn't troublesome?"

"Hardly would be. A bit too quiet for my taste, however," Dragon frowned, "The marines have gone awfully silent since the news were issued."

"I'm well aware, the boys are have quite the mood since, in Zoro's words, 'there is no one to cut to relief the stress'," she stated blankly, "Luffy however, is a complete different story."

That finally seemed to bring Sabo to the conversation, "Where is he?"

"By the north side of the island. He went there yesterday morning and ordered us to don't bother him in no circumstances," she sighed, "By the way the ground trembled and how his screams could be heard from miles away, I imagine the surrounding vegetation is not fairing well."

"Since yesterday?" Sabo asked with furrowed brows "He never returned, not even to eat?"

Robin shook her head, "Believe it or not, he has not been eating well since our dear navigator was taken."

Koala and Sabo exchanged worried looks.

"Koala and I will bring the others to land and make the preparations, you should go Sabo," Dragon suddenly said, surprising the blonde. "The boy needs you."

Sabo stood silent for a minute, until he nodded, "Thank you, Dragon-san."

In the next second, he was using his flame powers to rocket through the island.

The remaining three watched in silence as the blonde vanished from sight, and soon Dragon was turning around and returning to the ship. Koala looked at him go, but stayed by Robin's side not quite knowing what to do. She felt a bit misplaced in that whole situation.

"Dragon-san is quite the curious man, isn't he?" Robin asked, calling Koala's attention to herself, "Never really spent time with Luffy, and yet, knows exactly what he needs."

"You think so, Robin-san?" Koala asked, seeming distraught "I never quite understood Dragon-san and Luffy-kun's relationship... Dragon-san never really speaks of him, or shows any emotions before his achievements..."

"He is a complex man, but I'm sure he has his reasons" Robin smiled at the caramel haired girl, "Now come, I'll show you the place where the preparations may be done."

Koala nodded and followed Robin down the beach.

* * *

Sabo landed in a clearing, and much for his dismay, the whole area surrounding it was completely destroyed. Trees were pulled out from the ground, with their roots sprouting from the fallen trunks, boulders were punched into smitherens, chunks of grass had been ripped... It was like a very angry hurricane had passed by that specific part of the island.

A hurricane that wore a straw hat and was now sitting by the edge of the cliff, while silently staring at the sea, where the orange sun was fading away.

The young revolutionary sighed and walked towards his brother, plopping himself on the ground by his side and staring forward in the same direction, "Ace used to say that sunsets soothed him."

A weak chuckle came from his side, "Yeah... They are very relaxing..."

Sabo turned to look at his brother, and what he saw made his chest tighten up. Luffy was a complete wreck. He had dark circles under his eyes, even worse than Robin's, and a bunch of cuts lithered his rubber torso. His fists were covered in dry blood and he had this lost look in his eyes that made him look like he was seven years old again. The young king certainly had seen better days.

"Robin told me you are not feeding very well lately, Lu." Sabo commented.

"Not hungry."

Sabo sighed again, "I know the situation is complicated, but you can't beat yourself up like this."

"It's my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Sabo frowned, "If anyone is to blame here, is that Blackbeard asshole."

Luffy closed his eyes, "I involved her in this, if she hadn't come to this stupid journey, she would be fine."

"Oh come on Luffy, don't start guilt tripping on me."

"But it's true!" Luffy snapped, surprising Sabo, "If only I had left her on her village, if only I hadn't become the stupid Pirate King! She would be fine and not in the hands of those assholes!"

"And be upset about what could have been will change what, exactly?" Sabo retorted, using his 'older brother tone', "What's done is done, and besides, that woman looks absolutely stubborn... I don't think she would have stayed back in her homeland not even if you forced her to."

Luffy smiled weakly, remembering how much of an obstinate woman his navigator was, "Yeah... She probably would have beaten the crap out of me if I tried..."

"I thought so," Sabo commented, not failing to notice the brief smile his brother had displayed upon remembering the redhead, "So stop this, she would get even angrier to hear you moping around like this."

"She would," Luffy agreed, his smile long gone, "But it's just like it was with Ace, Sabo. Blackbeard wanted my head, not his, they just happened to fight since Ace wanted to protect me, and he died _protecting me_ ," Luffy closed his eyes again. Brief memories of Ace jumping in front of him to shield him from Akainu's magma fist replaying in his mind, "Now Blackbeard took Nami as well... All because of her involvement with me..."

Luffy opened his eyes and they seemed immensely troubled. Sabo noticed his voice got unsteady upon mentioning their 'involvement', so it was obvious the real reason his little brother was feeling such overwhelming guilt was more than just the fact Nami had followed him in his journey.

"Luffy..."

"I found out through the papers," Luffy continued with a shaky tone, "While... While robin was reading the paper for us to hear... That's how..."

Sabo closed his eyes as if he had been punched in the gut. That's how his brother found out he would become a father? _Through the news the mother of his child was caught and was to be executed unless he gave himself up?_ The revolutionary gritted his teeth. If this was supposed to be a joke, he for sure wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he said wholeheartedly, but Luffy only lowered his head, "I wish you had found out about this in better circumstances."

"Chopper said she wanted to keep it a secret, for now at least, since she was quite freaked out herself," He chuckled humorlessly, "I didn't notice at all... I was so caught up with the excitement of being Pirate King that I didn't notice my own crewmate was panicking."

"How did this even happen?" Sabo asked, trying to not let his brother sink down in guilt once again, "You never really seemed interested in having a relationship before."

"I wasn't, I mean, I'm not. I don't know," Luffy roughly rubbed his face, "It was an accident, we were not in a relationship..."

Sabo frowned at that, "What?"

"We were partying... I... I had become the Pirate King after all. We were celebrating." He shook his head, as if trying to bring back memories he did not have any recollection, "I don't really drink, so I'm pretty lightweight... But I did drink that night, and she did as well..."

"So you two went to bed?" Sabo concluded, causing Luffy to flinch slightly.

"I didn't know, when I woke up I was alone, and I didn't remember anything. I was feeling weird, but I thought it was due all the alcohol I had since... I never really drink..." He sighed, "She didn't say a thing, acted normal all day, so of course I didn't suspect..."

"I did hear that she is quite good at pretending..."

"Robin said that she told her, and that she was... Uh... Robin used a complicated word, I don't remember," the black haired captain frowned, "Well, was something like she was very upset about it... Since I'm her captain and all..."

"You don't like each other, then?"

"No, I mean, yes, of course we like each other! We are crewmates, she's my navigator! But..."

Sabo sighed and offered Luffy a simphatetic half smile. Pirate King or not, Luffy was still Luffy, and if there was something Sabo knew about his little brother, was that his head didn't function very well when it wasn't about eating or punching someone. Luffy was clearly confused, scared and upset. He probably was much angrier earlier, the remains of the poor devastated forest being proof of that, so Sabo had caught him right on his most vulnerable point. If anything, the blonde was extremely glad he had survived to continue looking after Luffy after Ace's passing, he wasn't sure his little brother would be able to go through all of this without one of his brothers by his side.

And as if in agreement with him, Ace's flame seemed to grow warmer inside of Sabo's chest.

"Very well, I imagine it's scary right now... and you for sure will have to think about all of your feelings towards your navigator and this child you two ended up making, but now you have to pick yourself together and focus on the task at hand," Sabo said, causing Luffy to look at him, "Once they are safe and sound, we'll figure this out, okay?"

Luffy stared at Sabo for a minute, before opening a large smile and nodding, "Okay."

"Now come here, you little runt," Sabo pulled Luffy closer hugging him tight and allowing his little brother to bury his face on his shoulder, "I'm here for you, we all are. You obtained this crown because you earned it, no matter what anyone says. I have faith in you, and I'm sure Nami does as well." Sabo pulled back, placing his hands on Luffy's shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes, "And you always did, so don't start doubting yourself now, _your highness_."

Luffy laughed, causing Sabo to smile and stand up, brushing the grass off his pants while Luffy also stood up.

"Dad's here?" He asked, surprising Sabo for a moment.

"Yeah, he's with Robin and Koala."

"Alright," Luffy nodded, starting to walk ahead. Sabo shot him a quizzcal look, wondering just what was going on inside his crazy little brother's head.

"What are you planning to do, Luffy?" He asked, while Luffy continued to walk forward. Without turning back, the straw hat captain answered.

"To teach those government assholes and Blackbeard what I taught Arlong," His voice, once broken and weak, was now filled with newfound determination. "Nobody touches my navigator."

Sabo smiled at that. It was about time the World Government learned it shouldn't bite more than it could chew.

* * *

 ** _Ayyyyy, shit will go down mates._**

 ** _I'm glad y'all are liking it! Keep letting me know~_**

 ** _See ya!_**


	3. LOG 3

**_I had to take a break to breathe because Oda absolutely ANIHILATED me with these last chapters._**

 ** _s._**

 ** _I love it. GIMME ALL THE FUEL FOR MY IMAGINATION, ODA-SAMA *praying hands emoji*_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Eau du Résistance - LOG 3_

 **THE BRAVE QUEEN**

* * *

Nami woke up with a start, her heart hammering inside her chest as she tried to gather her bearings. The only thing she could remember was the earth shaking and Blackbeard's nasty laughter. She had been hit with a blown to the head and fell unconscious before she could understand what was truly going on, and the fact she seemed to be inside a cell did _not_ help her nerves.

Her hand unconsciouly went to her flat stomach. At that moment, she was glad she was at the early stages of her pregnancy, because even though she didn't feel sore or had any clear signs of having been beaten, she knew how falling was a dangerous thing for a pregnant woman.

 _Pregnant_. She inhaled.

It's been days since the navigator had been trying to wrap her head around this new reality. How could she let this happen? How did this _even_ happen? Luffy had the sex drive of a damn oyster, and yet, she still somehow ended up in bed with him after quite a great amount of ale. She was not proud of it, even more when her captain behaved unaware and entirely innocent most of the time, so when she found out that mistake ended up leading to even bigger consequences... It was just too much for her to handle.

Now, alone in a dark cell situated in a cold and silent corridor, Nami felt enormous regret. She had kept the truth from Luffy and her crew, sans from Chopper, because she had no idea what to do, and deep inside she knew she was terrified they would be mad at her. This was a great slip, and right after they became the freest souls in the seas, how could she chain Luffy down like this? Was her extremely goofy and childish captain even ready for such a big responsability? Nami knew Monkey D. Luffy and responsabilities were two things that _definitely_ did not mingle, so of course this is how she would react upon discovering she was expecting a child from her rubberhead captain.

However, maybe if she did tell them, all of this could have been avoided. She had no idea what Blackbeard had planned snatching her away like that (and honestly, she was more than fed up with this whole "let's kidnap the strawhats' navigator" routine), but she had a bad feeling it had something to do with her current condition. There is no doubt she had been the most careful about the newfound pregnancy, and of course Chopper respected her wishes on keeping said secret, so even if this was the reason behind Luffy's biggest rival's initiative... How did he even find out about it? She gritted her teeth. _That bastard._

Footsteps echoing through the corridor pulled the young navigator back to reality, where she remembered she was being held captive by the enemy. Instinctively she backed down on the bed until her back reached one of the cold stone walls that surrounded her cell and waited in tense silence, until the figure finally came to view, causing Nami to become wide eyed.

The man stopped by the entrance of the cell; the vertical iron bars being the only thing between her and the imposing figure of Akainu, who stood there while coldly glaring down at her. The woman felt a chill go down her spine and her hands immediately went to her stomach again, as if unconsciously trying to shield her unborn child from the look full of hatred the Fleet Admiral was directing to her.

"So you are awake, Cat Burglar."

"Akainu," Nami hissed, spitting the alias out as if it was venom, "Where am I? How the hell did I end up here?!"

"I do not owe you any explanations, witch," he barked venomously, his harsh tone causing her already hammering heart to beat even faster, "Just be aware that the only thing keeping me from ending your existence right now, are my orders not to."

Nami swallowed down dryly, not allowing herself to look _too_ frightened, "Orders? So you _do_ have a leash." She mocked with a shaky smile, which caused Akainu's look to harden even further.

"Careful, woman, my patience is far too thin to be tested."

"Let me go, _now,_ " She hissed again, completely ignoring the Fleet Admiral's menacing tone, "Unless you want Luffy and the others to come barging in and completely kick your ass."

That made a sadistic grin appear on Akainu's lips, "Oh I _hope_ he does," he said somberly, causing another shiver to go down Nami's spine, "Once he comes to rescue his whore and his bastard of a son, I'll leave a hole on you as wide as the one I left on Fire Fist," Nami gasped, backing away even further into the wall, almost wishing she could pass through it, "And once he is lost in his own despair, I'll finish what I started and will end this cursed bloodline for good."

"You damn maniac!" Nami screamed while warm, terrified tears rolled down her cheeks as she glared at the man with a look of pure hatred, "What did Luffy do to deserve this?! What did _my child_ do to deserve this?!"

"As long as cursed blood runs through their veins, their existence is a sin," Akainu answered acidly, "And is my duty to cleanse this world, in the name of justice."

"Justice?!" Nami yelled outraged, finally gathering enough courage to leave her corner and stand up closer to the bar cells, "You are talking about murdering the unborn child of a man that has done _nothing_ but help others. That only sought freedom while other pirates raped and killed in every damn corner of this world, whose sole existence is the reason why a handful of kingdoms and countries escaped utter destruction, while _you worthless marines_ did nothing but scratch your balls and lick the feet of those damn World Nobles. My captain is a man of good faith, _a hero_ , he is not a demon, and neither is our child!"

Akainu's frown deepened before Nami's defiance. The woman, despite her trembling body and cascade of tears running down her cheeks, continued to glare furiously at him. He suddenly punched the cell bars, which caused Nami to jump slightly, but even then, she refused to look away, "So much loyalty directed to such worthless scum, it's disgusting."

" _You_ are disgusting," Nami spat, clearly not caring anymore. She was being stupid and she knew it, that man could burst in at any second and she would be dead, but still, she couldn't just sit there listening to that self-conceited magma asshole badmouth her captain, and even if all of her instincts screamed for her to back down for the sake of her child's life, she knew he or she would agree with what she was doing, "This distorted sense of justice of yours is pure trash, if these are your truly beliefs, then you are an even bigger idiot than I thought!"

Akainu's face contorted with fury, "One more word and I'll kill you, wench."

"Do it, I'll be happy to know you got severely punished for disrespecting direct others from your superiors," She rebuked fiercely, causing Akainu to growl, "After all, you are nothing but a damn mut on a leash."

The man growled louder, raising his fist that started to drip lava. Nami closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. _I don't regret a thing._

The impact however, never came, and when Nami opened up her eyes again, Akainu had lowered his fist and was back to glaring down at her. His eyes were hard and cold, much as his words, "A filthy witch is the one carrying the devil's child, how despicably fitting."

And with that he turned around and left, leaving a distraught Nami behind as she fell on her knees. The woman gasped for air, hugging herself while her body shook violently. Since the adrenaline was long gone along with her sudden courage, the weight of the situation finally downed on her, and she couldn't help but to sob furiously while despair racked her brain. _What was she going to do?_

Suddenly, a small wave of warmth seemed to fill her from inside out, which caused her to gasp and stare at her stomach with tear filled eyes. A comforting sensation embraced her, and almost immediately, her despair dissipated.

"Oh, darling," She smiled weakly, caressing her stomach with wonder-filled eyes, "Don't worry, daddy will come soon. He _always_ does."

After inhaling deeply, Nami crawled to the makeshift bed and laid down, hugging herself and allowing not even a single drop of tear to fall anymore. She had faith in her captain, and for the sake of their child, she would remain strong, no matter what.

Miles away from there by the edge of a steep cliff that overlooked an island, stood Monkey D. Luffy. His usual carefree demeanor completely absent from his features as he stood with his strong arms crossed against his chest. A gust of wind passed through him, causing his treasured hat to fall back, remaining attatched to him only by a thin string around his neck, courtesy of a certain navigator.

* * *

"Don't worry, Nami," he said with a determined look as the wind ruffled his hair, "I'm coming for you."

As if ressonating with the resolve of the newly crowned King of the Seas, thunder rumbled amongst the thick black clouds in the distance, the wind blew harder and the sea became wild.

A storm was coming, and there was no stopping it now.

* * *

 ** _Am I too obvious about my despise for Akainu? rs._**

 ** _Honestly this is my favorite chapter by far, I just love when Nami shows her brave side, so expect more of that!_**

 ** _See ya next time!_**

 ** _(If I survive One Piece's next chapters, that is.)_**


End file.
